


Seguro

by woodentarantula



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Prompto, mods asleep post trans prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: When Noctis slides down Prompto’s jeans, his underwear looks just like his- boxer-briefs that go the tiniest bit down his thigh and hug close to the skin but under that he’s… flat.-trans prompto being pampered





	Seguro

**Author's Note:**

> yo, no beatin around the bush here, Prompto's trans. This isn't fetish porn and if you think trans people are a fetish you can leave right now. Trans people- regardless of their opinion or desire for surgery- are allowed to be sexual without being fetishized. 
> 
> anyway. the fun part

When Noctis slides down Prompto’s jeans, his underwear looks just like his- boxer-briefs that go the tiniest bit down his thigh and hug close to the skin but under that he’s… flat. Noctis knows what’s there but there’s an odd disconnect in his brain. Prompto’s trusted him with this; maybe it’s not really a secret but it’s not like anyone would ask. Prompto passes just fine but had found it important to tell Noctis he was trans when they started dating. “In case you need to change your mind,” he had said. Noctis insisted that doesn’t change how he feels about him at all, but he knows Prompto still had that underlying fear that it does. 

So when Prompto admitted that he wanted to do something sexual- _not_ sex yet, he made that clear enough- Noctis felt happiness bubble over the anxiety of it all. Prompto trusts him, Prompto wanted Noctis to touch him. _Added_ to that, Prompto has said _yet_ , and it hung heavy in Noctis’s mind like a promise.

So that’s why Noctis is sitting between his boyfriends legs, looking him in the eye to make sure he can keep going, vibrator plugged in the wall and sitting beside them. He’s scared, he’s scared that Prompto’s scared, and he’s scared that Prompto’s scared that he’s scared- it’s a lot to process. But Prompto’s got a nervous grin on his face, flushed pink the same as Noctis and he’s rolling his hips forward, so Noctis pulls his underwear down to join his jeans on the floor.

And Noctis isn’t totally sure what he’s looking at. Well, he saw diagrams in school. Two weeks of sex ed shoved right on the end of biology in his third year of middle school made sure he at least saw _diagrams_ , but he’s forgotten all the words and the, uh, important parts. First year of high school he knew he was gay, did his own research so he wouldn’t look like an idiot when he managed to hook up with a guy, but, well, he didn’t think this would be an issue.

A half second of him looking baffled passes and Prompto- rather poorly- bites back a laugh. “You need some help, buddy?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

Prompto doesn’t bother to stifle his laugh this time and takes Noctis’s wrist in his hand. He lays Noct’s fingers on a bud of flesh toward the top and sucks in a breath. Noctis watches the muscles beneath him tense then relax when he pulls back again. “So, that’s good?” Noctis asks, trying to push away the anxiety catching in his throat. Prompto nods, biting his lip. Noctis presses again, rubbing little circles against his clit. _That’s what it’s called_. He’ll try to remember that. 

Prompto squeezes on his wrist. “Not too much. I-I won’t last long.” The thought that Prom’s already this strung up has Noctis reeling. His own jeans are getting uncomfortable, too, but he wants to focus on Prompto. He was the one that asked and all.

Noctis nods and slides his fingers down a little. “Here too?”

“Please,” Prompto pants. He’s leaning back on the pillows, blond hair falling around him like a halo, eyes slipped closed, blush making his freckles stand out proudly and _gods_ he just looks so beautiful. Noctis rises up to kiss him and Prompto gasps into his mouth, quickly softening around him. When Noctis pulls back, Prompto’s giggling. “Hey there.”

“Hey yourself,” Noctis smiles, his clean hand finding Prompto’s hip and drawing little circles in his skin. “Let me be sappy for just a second.” 

Prompto sighs dramatically. “I _guess_ so.” He slips his fingers into Noctis’s hair and they kiss again briefly before Noctis sinks back down on his haunches. He smooths his fingers over Prompto’s skin, already slick. That’s easier than he thought, at least. All the things he read before said he would need to buy lube but Prompto just… _makes_ it. All on his own. He’s so talented.

Noctis barely gets out a “can I” before Prompto’s rolling his hips forward again impatiently. He slips a finger inside and Prompto sighs, for real this time and continues canting his hips into Noct’s hand. “Good?” he asks unnecessarily.

“Yeah, more though and try, uh” Prompto raises his own hand, first two fingers loosely curled with the others close to his palm. “Like that?”

Noctis nods, slips another finger in and curls them like Prompto demonstrated. Above him, Prompto hums appreciatively. Noctis works his fingers in and out, rubbing the tips against the inner walls, relishing the soft sounds Prompto makes. He briefly remembers something and as he moves, swipes his thumb over Prompto’s clit. He gasps and pushes forward, mumbling his praise. Noctis chooses then to pull away completely, making Prompto whine.

“Dude, what’re you doing, that was great. 

“We have this, don’t we?” Noctis asks, brandishing the vibrator.

“Oh, shit, yeah we do.” Prompto says, leaning up on his elbows, all giddy glee again. “You just- oh you got it.”

Noctis- admittedly- jumped a little bit when the vibe came to life in his hand. It was a lot stronger than he thought it’d be. “I’m not a total idiot.”

Prompto snorts. “Says the guy who didn’t know what a clit was.”

“Well, yeah, but I know what a switch does.” 

“Whatever dude.” Prompto laughs. “You can push it two more times and it gets stronger. Oh! If you press right about here,” he takes Noct’s fingers and and moves them toward the top, pressing them down hard. “It, like, muffles it.”

“Is that better?”

“Yeah, if you do that every now and then it’s, uh,” Prompto shrugs, “I dunno, it’s good.”

“Pff, alright.” Noctis says. He pushes lightly on Prompto’s shoulder, coaxing him to lay back down among the pillows. The vibrator rumbles in Noctis’s hand a moment longer before his presses it to Prompto’s skin. The buzzing quiets, but it’s welcomed by Prompto letting out a low hum. Noctis takes it as a sign to do something more interesting and moves it, circling Prompto’s entrance lightly. Noct draws back the tiniest bit but Prompto meets him, pushing his hips forward and refusing to be left alone. Noctis draws the vibe up and down in little lines, rubbing over the folds of flesh before drifting up, back to Prompto’s clit. Prompto gasps, pulling away at the intensity.

“Bad?”

“No, _gods_ no.” Prompto breathes out. “Just, give me a sec.” 

Noctis nods, holding his hand still and letting Prompto bring himself back to the vibe. He gasps again but doesn’t move away, instead letting out a low moan that sets Noctis’s skin on fire. Noctis just stares at Prompto, clutching the pillows behind his head, face a riot of red running over his ears and down his neck. He’s biting his lip like he’s afraid to make sound and Noctis wants to tell him the walls are soundproof- that he can scream if he wants. Noctis isn’t totally certain if that’s true but he wants it to be. Every sound Prompto makes is like a live wire in his bloodstream and it’s driving him crazy.

Noctis realizes he hasn’t moved for a good few seconds when Prompto starts grinding down on the vibrator. “Noct… please, more.” Noctis nods quickly, finally pulls away from staring at Prompto’s face to move the little slider to a higher intensity. Prompto yelps and it melts into another moan and if Noctis could frame a sound, take a picture of it and fold it up, stuff it in his wallet to keep it with him, he would.

He almost stands up right then to get Prompto’s camera. It’s just resting on the table in the living room- he could, but he’s not too sure Prompto would take kindly to being photographed like this so he just stares more and tries to memorize Prompto’s face, mouth open and panting, hair an absolute wreck from writhing on the pillows, eyes not quite closed but clearly wanting to be.

And then Prompto’s grinding hard on the vibe again, begging, “Please, Noct, more. Gods, please, _please_ .” It takes a second for Noctis to snap back again, and when he does, it’s with a devious smile as he presses his fingers to the vibe, the thing still buzzing but so much quieter and Prompto’s _whining_ and begging even more. “ _Noct_ , god Noct, please, I’m _so_ close, I wanna come, please Noct,” but Prompto’s got the same grin Noctis does and he’s desperately pressing into the vibe but that just muffles it more and Noctis can feel it buzzing slow and angrily like it wants to pick it up too so he lets go- lets it buzz and Prompto nearly _screams_ . Noctis lets is go for a quick moment before he clicks down the intensity. Prompto’s a babbling mess “ _please, please,_ Noct, I have to- I _need_ to, I’m so-” and Noctis clicks is back up and he yelps again, moaning loudly.

Noctis can see the muscles in Prompto’s legs tense and he’s shivering, pleasure wracking his body and a hand flies up to Noctis’s shoulder and Prompto _squeezes_ so hard and Gods, Noctis hopes it bruises. Noctis starts to pull away but Prompto grabs his wrist, holding him there. “ _Wait.”_ Prompto says, breathless and panting.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Not- not really,” Prompto says, fighting to say actual words and not just moans. “It’s good, _gods_ , Noctis, it’s so good.” 

Who’s Noctis to judge. He wants to stare at Prompto’s blissed out face, still contorted with pleasure- now over stimulation- and if Prompto’s going to give him a few more seconds to watch, he’ll take it. Noctis tries drawing little circles over Prompto’s clit with the vibe and Prompto lets out a sharp cry, gripping the pillows and whining. He finally pulls back a moment later and Noct shuts off the vibrator.

Prompto reaches up to grab Noctis’s collar to drag him down for another kiss. This one’s sweet and chaste for what just happened, but it’s welcome all the same. Prompto’s pulling him down to cuddle and his knee drifts up to brush against Noctis’s, ah, _issue_ , pulling a sharp breath from him. “Oh, shit dude.” Prompto snaps from where he was nuzzling in Noctis’s neck to look him in the face but Noct can’t quite meet his eyes. “Wh- you don’t have to be all shy,” Prompto laughs. “What me to jack you off?”

Noctis is already rolling onto his back and pulling Prompto over with him. “I wouldn’t say no.”

“Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> seguro means safe. also, I just learned, insurance.


End file.
